


Coma

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, Danger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Waking from a coma, you discover the life you once knew is  gone. Through a strange turn of events, you meet the Winchesters, and  their closest friend. He is the embodiment of your past, and it is time that you face him, and the rest of your demons...but someone important has different plans.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. Y/N? I know it may be difficult but I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Confusion. Beeping. Voices. Pressure. Bright lights.

“We got eyes folks!” The familiar voice from before relayed smiling  
“Y/N, can you squeeze my hand?” A light squeeze later, and a symphony of medical jargon began as they picked up the pace in the room. The familiar voice returned,  
“Y/N, My name is Dr. Nathan Miller. You are in the hospital in Wichita, Kansas. You have been in a persistent comatose state for nearly eleven years. We are trying to reach your emergency contact...a Mr. John Winchester. Please, do not try to talk, just relax. Everything is going be ok.”

Did he just say eleven years?

The next several weeks were gruelling. The physical, speech, and psychological therapy seemed hourly. Being alone didn’t help. The staff had been nothing but kind, but your life before the coma had not allotted for much of a social life. Having questioned the desk clerk numerous times on your required walks around the floor regarding your only point of contact, became disheartening. John. Where are you? You couldn’t let your mind wander to what you assumed was the inevitable in your kind of work. Damnit. Please don’t let him be dead.

“Your recovery really can only be defined as a miracle.” Dr. Miller stated as he checked your vitals. “Good news is you get to go home today. Just need to finish up some paperwork.”  
“Home. Wow. That’s great.”  
“Y/N. We have a lot of services available to patients like yourself, we can arrange for temporary housing, medical assistance, financial…”  
“Not necessary doc, “ you interrupted. “I will be just fine. Really.”

As he finished up there was a knock at the door. Two men stood in the doorway.

Y/N/L?” the taller one said.

The puzzled look on your face caught the attention of the doctor.

“I am Dr. Miller. And who might you be?” He asked.  
“We received a call from a staff member here, a friend of ours, about a patient who listed John Winchester as an emergency contact; he’s our father.”

You felt your throat tighten up as you realised who your mysterious visitors were.

“Sam. Dean.” you said.  
“That’s right. Um, I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean.” each shaking the doctor's hand.

You nodded to the doctor that is was ok to leave as the Winchesters entered fully into the room.

“You seem to know us. But we know nothing about you.” Dean began with an accusatory tone.  
“Dean.” Sam snipped shaking his head at him in disapproval.

  
“It’s fine Sam. I get it. And I will answer your question I promise you Dean, but I have to know ... John...”

You didn’t need to say another word, as both of them looked down to the ground, Dean’s stance shifting from one leg to the other. Your moment to process the news was interrupted by a chipper nurse with a clipboard.

“Well hello there everyone. You are going home Miss Y/N. I just need you to sign these, here are some clothes for you to take home.” she prattled on excitedly. “I had heard they were able to get a hold of your family, so that is good news. Is this them?”  
“Um, actually they are….”  
“Cousins. We’re her cousins. Distant cousins really…on my dad’s side...once removed or something.” Dean stuttered clearing his throat as he stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

You couldn't help but snicker.  
“Well then….cousins, she is free to go.” the nurse concluded with a smile. “Good luck Y/N. Please take care of yourself.”  
“Ready?” Sam asked.  
“Are you both sure about this? I mean you both don't even know me.”

Sam nodded as he grabbed your bags, and headed towards the door.

“We’re sure. Eleven years seem long enough to be here. Let's go. Hate hospitals. ” Dean assured you, his hand leading you by the small of your back.

So much still needed to be said. So much they do not know about you. John was all you had in this world that came close to family, and now being with his “boys”...it truly was the best case scenario you could have ever hoped for.

The outside air felt so good as you approached a familiar black muscle car in the lot; you could not help but to smile and let out a boisterous laugh.  
“Your dad really did love this car,” You commented as you climbed into backseat. Both boys smiled and nodded politely. “But not as much as he loved the both of you of course.”

You couldn’t help but to notice their smiles grew bigger following your words.

“Y/N. This is it.” Sam announced as he nudged you awake to see their bunker, hidden beneath the earth.

As the Impala turned towards the garage a force seemed to wrap around you like a vice grip; you couldn’t move! As the car pulled farther into the garage, the intensity of the paralysis grew stronger, seeming to start at your feet, and move its way up. The dark interior of the car began to brighten as you eyes lit up the backseat.

“No!” you grimaced, as you shut your eyes, and gripped Sam’s shoulder over the bench seating.

“Dean! Stop the car!” Sam yelled. Dean looked over the seat. “Now Dean!”

With a loud screech of the tires, Sam was out of the passenger door, and climbing in to the backseat alongside you. You could feel him checking your vitals as you felt the force’s grip begin to strangle the last bit of energy from you,

“Y/N! What's wrong. Answer me!” Sam begged.  
With the last bit of strength you had, you gasped out, “Ward...ding!”  
“Warding?” Sam jumped out the car as your body began to seize. You felt Dean’s hand grip yours.

“Y/N. Stay with me ok?” was the last thing you heard before you drifted into black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam she’s awake! Y/N. Can you hear me?”

You shook your head in acknowledgment as you pushed yourself up slowly from the table you found yourself lying on, cowering a bit from the look on Dean’s face as he took a swig of his beer.

“You. You have some explaining to do.”  
“Dean, I am not what you think I am!”  
“Oh yeah? And what would that be? Hmm?”  
“You think I am a demon. And I promise you, I am not.”  
“So, what are you then?” Sam added walking into the room.

Still sitting in the center of the table, you noticed you were sitting on a...map?

“Guys, what exactly is this place?”  
“Don't change the subject and answer the question!” Dean demanded before starting to go through his duffel on the adjacent chair.  
“Sam. Dean. Please…”

You were silenced by a face full of water. Holy water.  Grabbing the bottom of your t-shirt, you dragged it along your eyes, attempting to regain your composure.“I said, I am NOT a demon.”  
Sam grabbed your arm, making a quick incision across it with a sharp silver knife.  
“Ow! Shit! Sam! Not a shape shifter!!”

Sam handed you a napkin to press against your arm...but you didn’t need it. You looked at both of them before placing your hand over your fresh wound...and with a quick flash of light it was gone.

“Like I said, NOT a demon.” you growled.  
“You’re an angel?” Sam asked.  
“WAS an angel. Then my grace was taken and I became human. But over the last few weeks, I can’t explain it, it’s like, it’s growing back. Which is impossible I thought.”  
“Wait. Did our dad know? About you? The real you?” Dean interrupted.  
“Yes. Your father knew. He was the only one who knew. And I swore him to secrecy”

“So how exactly did you guys meet?” Sam added  
“Mutual interests?” You said with a smirk.” I actually met your father on a hunt years ago. We were both following the same demon. It got the jump on him, and I got the jump on it. I thought for sure he would turn his blade on me the moment he saw me smite that thing...but he just seemed… oddly impressed? So I told him the truth, which was that I left, I was a fallen angel, and that angels had been after me for centuries for my defiance, and that as a hunter, I could protect myself and still do some good.”  
“An angel and a hunter. Lethal combination.” Sam said with a wink.  
“Your dad sure as hell thought so and for whatever reason, your father befriended me no questions asked...became my biggest protector."

“So then what?” Dean asked.  
"We hunted on and off for a few years together. Then he insisted that I team up with him in Sacramento, California, to help him track a yellow eyed demon ."

“So you were tracking Azazal with dad in Sacramento? Then what? When was the last time you saw him?” Sam continued.  
“The last time I saw your father, was here in Kansas after getting a call. Unfortunately , that’s when the angels found me. Your father was out grabbing some dinner, and that is the last thing I remember before I woke up about six weeks ago. I am just afraid that just by being here, I am putting you both in danger.”

“But Y/N. Things have changed quite a bit in the last eleven years, you may not be facing the same angels you did then. In fact, those angels may not even be alive anymore. Dean why don’t you call Cas?” Sam added.  
“Wait. Stop.” You shouted. “Cas? You don’t mean an angel by the name of Castiel do you?”  
Both men nodded.  
You know him?” Dean asked.

Your eyes widened before you hopped off the table and ran out of the room, your heart beating in your ears.

“Y/N! Wait!” Dean shouted chasing after you.  
“Where is my stuff. Is this the way out?” You anxiously shouted pointing at a staircase.  
“Woh. Woh. Woh. Stop!” He said as he grabbed you by the arm to turn you around and face him. “Look we know that Cas used to be a dick bag just like the rest of them. But now he’s not. He can help!”

“Dean! I am not at full strength, I am still mostly human…”  
“ Yeah and neither is Cas! He fell, they all fell. They can’t even fly anymore.” he blurted.  
“Wait. Castiel fell? Is he human?”  
“He was. For awhile there. And then he got his mojo back.”  
“His mojo?”  
“You know what I mean,.” Dean quipped. “It’s going to be ok Y/N. Sam and I are going to protect you. But I trust Cas. He’s family. He may be able to tell us what your current status is with the angels.”

You stood there unable to hide your displeasure in the entire situation...and the fear you felt metastasized into a tremble you could not hide. Dean looked up from his phone, finishing a text.

“Hey. Hey. Come on. Come on.”

His arms circled you, bringing one hand up to lay on top of your head, pulling you closer to his chest. “Breathe.” He said in a soothing tone as your arms reflexively wrapped tightly around him. It was unexpected, but welcomed. Dean’s warmth, and the way his body felt against yours not only helped to relax you, but reminded you how much you actually loved being human. Leaning back, as his arms settled around your waist, you looked up into his beautiful green eyes. A runaway tear dropped to your cheek, that he quickly swept away with his thumb.

“Sorry.” You said looking down, embarrassed by the sudden barrage of human emotions you were feeling. “I’m just overwhelmed. With all of it...”

Dean hushed your words, and moved both hands to cradle your face, lifting it upwards to look into his eyes once again...when you heard Sam clear his throat.

“Um. Sorry to interrupt but, Cas is here.”  
“Ok. Thanks. Can you give us a minute Sam?” Dean responded, his breath a little uneven. “What was that?” You asked, trembling for a completely different reason now.  
“I’m sorry.” he grunted, seeming as surprised and nervous as you were before he took your hand and walked you back towards the library. 

But Dean had no idea how bad this was going to be. Your grip on Dean’s callused hand was tight, and grew tighter with each step. Feeling your growing anxiety and concern, he turned back to you,

“Relax. Stay here. Let me talk to him.”

You nodded, crossing your arms and watching Dean as entered the room. The idea these two were as close as family seemed so very odd to every sense you had. You heard a deep gravelly voice rumble,

“Dean. What is going on?”

You could hear Sam chiming in, his exact words unclear; but you heard the word “angel.”

“An angel? Who?” Castiel responded. Although his vessels voice was not the voice you remember, his cadence however, so very familiar.  
“Now Cas, be cool. Y/N!” Dean called out. “Would you come in here.”

It was time. With all of the might you could muster, you walked into the room. Standing before you was a raven haired man, with ice cold blue eyes that you had never seen before...but you immediately recognized the seraph behind them.

“Hello Castiel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stood there stoically.

“How is this even possible. They said... I looked for you.” he stuttered.  
“Castiel, let me…”

But before you could finish he had already moved to you, his arms pulling you into a possessive embrace. You timidly moved your arms up, placing them around his disheveled overcoat. Giving you one last tight squeeze, he released you, turning back to the Winchesters.

“I can’t believe this, where did you find her?”  
“We didn't find her, we got a call from the hospital that our dad was listed as her emergency contact. She had woken up from a coma after eleven years about six weeks ago, thought we should check it out.” Sam added.

Dean eyes tensed as you met them with yours.

“Now, how do you two know each other? I have never seen you greet another angel like that Cas.” Dean asked

You cleared your throat, crossing your arms uncomfortably over your chest.

“She and I were created at the same time. God believed if he created everything in pairs, they would never be alone; she is technically my other half.”  
“What do you mean other half Cas? As in like husband and wife? Or like soulmates? Or is this like a weird Luke & Leia situation?” Dean continued.  
“If you are asking if we are biological brother and sister the answer is no, nor are we husband and wife, unless Erela and I so chose.”

“Erela?” Dean queried.  
“Means angel, in Hebrew.” Sam responded dryly.  
“My name is Y/N, in honor of the the soul who once occupied this vessel before she was killed the night I was attacked. But the angels know me as Erela.”

“It's just so odd.” Castiel said, seeming to almost ignore your words completely.  
“What is it Cas?” Dean asked.  
“Six weeks ago you woke up? Six weeks ago was when I woke up in that field, from the empty, when I heard Jack.”  
“Who’s Jack?” you asked.  
“Long story, tell you later.” Sam added.  
“Y/N. Did you hear anything that day, the day you woke you up? A voice, a sound?” Castiel pressed.  
“When I woke up, I was completely human. Human pain, emotions, the whole thing.”

“Hold up. I don’t understand. Are you trying to say you waking up from the dead and her waking up from a coma is somehow connected? Because what? You two are each other’s missing piece??” Dean asked.

You looked at Castiel, both realizing he may be right.

“She is not just a missing piece Dean, it's more complicated than that. And when she was taken…”  
“Taken?” Sam interrupted. “I thought you said you left? ”

Castiel’s face seemed to instantly shatter, matching the pain you now felt in your heart.  
“ Left? You must be mistaken. She..."  
“Castiel. I can explain.”  
“ I have to go.”  
“Castiel please…”

Your eyes filled with tears. You would much rather have him be mad at you, scream at you, smite you even, anything but this. He stared at you, his eyes darkened before turning away from you to face Dean.

“I will look into this. Find out if there is still anyone out there looking for this, abomination.” His words pierced you like an angel blade.  
“Come on Cas.” Dean said to him as he passed by, following him out of the room.

You could hardly breath, your stomach ached, your hands clenched as you desperately tried to stifle your cries. You couldn't stay here. You needed some air...and make an important call. As you reached the outdoors, you walked deep into the woods. Rubbing your arms to warm yourself, as you closed your eyes and began to call for him. Chanting louder and louder, the wind began to pick up.

“Come to me now...you bastard,” were your final words before he stepped out of the shadows.  
“That was uncalled for Erela. Rude.” he mocked.  
“It no longer Erela by the way, it’s Y/N, Lucifer. And it is so good to see you again my friend.”  
You couldn’t help to smile and embrace him. It had been a long time.  
“Nice meat suit by the way. Cute.” you said as you ran your hand through his tousled hair.  
“I prefer ruggedly handsome or ooo, debonair.” he quipped. “Like yours too. Looks well rested, like it's been asleep for years.”  
“You really are the worst. You know that right?”  
“So I’ve heard,” He said as he placed his arm around your neck walking you further into the woods.

“Where are we going?” You asked.  
“This place is a little too Winchestery for my liking.” he said.  
“So you know them.”  
“Know them? Well, I have had quite a tumultuous relationship with Sammy, and have spent some serious quality time deep inside your honey bunch and Dean's little pet Castiel.”  
“I am going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” you said with a shutter. “I do have a question for you though. Before I summoned you, I could swear I felt you…”  
“Now who’s being innapropriate.” He interrupted before you punched him in the arm.  
“Not what I meant. Like, I thought it was you, but it felt like something else...but also like you. It was so weird.”  
He chuckled, stopping to sit against a tree.  
“Oh. You mean my son, my nephilim son, Jack. He was staying with them for awhile. Not a fan of the name by the way. But his mom did die giving birth to him, so I let her have that one.”

You felt as if you were going to choke on the shock you felt at that very moment.

“Jack? Is your son? How in the world did that happen?  
“How did it happen? You want the sexy details?”  
“Lucifer! I mean how did that happen without heaven reigning down?”  
“Believe it or not your other half protected him. My son even believed he was the daddy. Can you believe that? Wait. How do you know him?”  
“I don’t. But he may be the the reason, I awoke from that coma. He woke Castiel in the empty, which in turn, at the same time, woke me up.”  
“So that's why that little cherub is back from the dead. Awww. How cute is this? He wakes up. You wake up. It’s Kismet!” he motions a fluttering heart with his hand.

“Well, I think I may have just broke him Luc. It was horrible. Just horrible. He is not the same Castiel at all. He was hurt, and sad, and angry...and then, this thing with Dean happened…” you covered your face with your hands, desperate to cover the blush filling your face.  
“Uh oh. Y/N. No. No. No. You didn’t.” Lucifer jested.  
Peeking through your fingers you laughed. “Nothing that would create a nephilim if that is what you are asking.”  
“Ooo! Fun fact. Did you know...Dean had the Mark of Cain. Think you may have a soft spot for the ...bad boys?” Lucifer said with his finger over mouth.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I am just so happy to see you.”  
“Me too. And so is Castiel apparently. Come out! Come out! Wherever you are?” Lucifer heckled.

Your face dropped as you saw Castiel appear, his lower jaw thrusted forward, his stance appeared to be one ready for a battle as his angel blade dropped into his hand.

“What are you doing here with him.” he said scowling at you.  
“Yes Y/N. Why are you here?” Lucifer added.  
“Castiel. I think we should go somewhere else and talk.”  
“Can I go?” Lucifer inquired sarcastically, raising his hand like a school boy.  
“Ignore him Castiel.”

You stood between him and Lucifer, placing your hand on his arm holding the blade.

“Please.” you asked again.  
He pulled his arm away from your touch, as he followed your direction to leave.  
“Bye Y/N, summon me soon and tell me about what happens! Bye Castiel!” Lucifer yelled.

Castiel walked at vicious rate, slapping away branches that hung in his way, as he headed in the direction of the bunker.

“Castiel stop!” You commanded. “ I will not take another step until you talk to me!”  
“I have nothing to say to you Y/N!”

You stepped close to him, grabbing him by his coat and pulling him to face you. His eyes seemed to darken once more, as you placed your hands on the lapels of his coat, straightening both sides as you ran your fingers down them. His eyes followed your fingers to the end, before he looked back up to meet yours.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled, pushing your hands away from him.

You stepped back to give him his space with your hands up.

“Castiel, you are going to have to give me a chance to explain.”  
“I don’t HAVE to do anything Erela. Like I didn’t HAVE to spend years looking for you, but I did. I didn’t HAVE to kill or torture innocent angels who I thought had something to do with with your disappearance, but I did. And I didn’t HAVE to come back tonight to talk to you, but I did, and look what it got me! Lucifer? Do you have any idea what he has put me, or put Sam or Dean through over the years? Huh? Do you even care? No. I am sure you don't. Obviously it has always been about you, and what you want!”

“That is not true Castiel. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying to protect our brother.”  
“Our brother? Do you mean Lucifer? Are you kidding me with that? So that’s where you went? That’s why you left me? Our home? Our family? Lucifer was corrupted Erela, he defied our father, and hated the humans that you claimed to love!”

“He was corrupted by the mark Castiel! I couldn’t stand by a man, our FATHER, who could place the mark of murder on his child and then blame him when it affects him? Lucifer was my friend. He saved us all from the darkness, and then we turn around and repay him how? By casting him out because he didn’t want to bow to the humans. Thrown into hell like garbage!” You screamed.  
“I cannot believe how naive you are, and how quick you were to leave me...like I was some piece of...garbage!”

“Castiel I know now it was wrong that I left you in the manor that I did, but I couldn’t give up on him like all the rest of you did so quickly. But by the time I had lost my battle to save him and he was sealed into that cage in hell, it was too late. I disappeared. Lived amongst the humans, warded and protected from the only family I had ever known, including you!”  
“Why didn’t you at least try to reach out to me? Did you even try? Did you even care or miss me?” Castiel asked, his eyes swelled with pain as your eyes filled with tears,  
“Every day Castiel. I missed you every single day. So much. There were days my loneliness seemed almost too unbearable to survive.I thought if I prayed to you, removed my warding, even if you showed up just to kill me, at least I could see you one more time. And then I found John Winchester, someone who didn’t judge me, ...until our FAMILY, took it all away, and now HE is dead. So yeah Castiel, it is all about me, I chose to be alone, and lose everyone I ever cared about to protect what I thought we angels were all about!”

Your rant left you in tears, breathless, and hoarse. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you took a deep breath before closing the gap between you two, to look deep into his eyes, before reaching up on your toes to kiss him tenderly on the cheek, surprised he didn’t pull away again.

“Please believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you.” You whispered against his chin.

Wiping away your tears, you gave him a half hearted smile.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get inside. I am freezing. Still human...ish.”

You began to walk towards the bunker’s door; when he stepped back in front of you. You sighed, preparing to continue to fight with him, when he took off his coat and wrapped it around you.  
“Thank you.” you said as you laced your arms through the sleeves.  
“You’re welcome, “ he said as you headed back to the bunker together.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well. Look at you two. Back together again huh?” Dean said with a tinge of sarcasm as he looked up from his laptop. Or was that jealousy?  
“You guys work it out?” Sam asked.

Castiel went on to explain how you both did talk, but you couldn’t focus on anything but the look in Dean’s eyes. Shaking off Castiel's coat and handing it back to him as he continued, you sat down in the chair across from Dean. He pursed his lips before he looked away from you and back to his computer screen.

“I am leaving Erela. Erela? Y/N?” Castiel called out.

Dean, noticing you were still fixated on him, pointed at Castiel with an arrogant smirk on his face.

“Yes. Ok. Let me walk you out.” you said returning that smirk back to Dean.

By the time you came back to the library, Dean was gone.

Sam remained in the room, sketching a symbol in to a notebook when he looked up at you with a smile,  
“Quite a day huh Y/N?”  
You nodded, pointing at his coat laying on the chair next to him,  
“May I?”  
“Sure,” He said, standing up to help you in to it.  
“Thank you. Still cold from being outside. This whole human thing is much easier when you have doctors and nurses tending to you 24/7.”  
“Never thought about that. You doing ok? I mean, do you have any...questions?”

You shrugged, “I have been observing humans for thousands of years, now I finally get why you all whine so much. It's all I want to do after today.” you sighed, as you laid your head on the table and closed your eyes, only to be startled by an awful noise seeming to be coming from... your abdomen?  
“Y/N. Was that your stomach?”  
Leaving your head on the table you attempted to nod yes to his question.  
“It sounds like you are hungry. When was the last time you ate?”  
“I don't know.”  
“You need to eat, 3 times a day, and drink lots of water Y/N, and at least 8 hours of sleep. Which if it's ok with you I am going to do right now.” He said as he stood up from the table.  
“Totally fine with me Sam. Goodnight and thank you, for being so nice.”  
“Good night Y/N, it will get easier...now go eat something.” he added as he walked out of the library.

You hoped he was right as you headed towards the kitchen to appease the growling in your seemingly possessed stomach.

You had no idea what you were doing. You dug through and emptied every cupboard, and every item from the fridge to surround you on the counter you sat on. You were ravenous. Utensils were unneeded when you finally settled on a jar of peanut butter, scooping it out with your finger. The sounds had stopped. It was sooo good.

“You know that's better with bread and jelly,...and a knife.” Dean startled you from your feast.  
It was then that you realised your tongue was stuck to the roof of your mouth from the large gob of peanut butter you had just thrusted into it...rendering you unable to respond to him. He walked past you, pouring a glass of milk and handing it to you,  
“Drink this.”

You began to drink, thrilled to discover the milk was helping you swallow, releasing your tongue to speak.

“Thank you. Sorry about this...I didn't remember to eat today. Sam told me I have to remember to do this three times a day.”

Dean nodded in agreeance with his brother's words as he leaned both hands down on the counter you were still perched on, and looked up at you.

“So. What's your favorite so far?” He asked as he looked over everything you laid out. “Don't say him. Don't say him.” you thought to yourself.  
“Um, I like that” you pointed at the round lunch meat, “but it does not taste good with this, at all!” you said with a fingertip covered in peanut butter.”  
“No salami would not taste good with peanut butter.” Dean said, unable to hide his smile that you were so happy to see again.

“What's your favorite?” You quipped as you looked around you.  
“You mean other than you?” he said with a lustful grin.  
“You did not just say that. Seriously? I was totally going to say that and then I thought no...that would be totally inappropriate.” You laughed.  
“Is that right?” he seemed to growl.

You moved to the edge of the counter and hoped down in front of him, licking at the last bit of peanut butter on your finger.

“Did you want some?” pausing before holding your finger towards his mouth.

His lips crashed against yours, growing more feverish, when he felt how receptive you were to his mouth, his tongue, and his touch. Dropping his head into the crook of your neck, he nibbled and sucked along your pulse as his hand moved under your shirt.

“Dean….wait” you panted.  
“I know...I know. Dammit!” He strained through a frustrated sigh. “I know. You and Cas. I get it. Wait. You know what? No. I don't get it! And that makes me a bad person AND a bad friend!” He yelled as he ran his hands through his hair, then pounding his fist on the counter.  
“Dean stop it! Do you feel this? Right here?” Grabbing his hand and bringing it to your heart. “Do you? How it’s...racing? This is something I have never experienced before...and it's exhilarating...and at the same time scary as hell Dean…”  


“Have you had enough to eat?" Dean interrupted, Because it’s time for bed."  
“Yes. That’s the other thing Sam said, eight hours every night. Dean? Will you stay with me?” You asked sheepishly.  
“Sure, but not until we clean this shit up, or Sam will kill us when he wakes up from HIS recommended eight hours.”

The kitchen was spotless as you both climbed into bed together. Turning to face one another, you spent time telling stories of your favorite hunts, including ones you went on during the time you spent with his dad, assuring him more than once that NOTHING ever happened between you two...and that you had never had a burger or bacon. You had never laughed so much...ever. As you began to drift off to sleep, you felt him gently roll you to your side before wrapping his arm around you to pull you close.  
“Good night Y/N” he whispered.

You woke up screaming. Your hands pressed against your ears. It was so loud! You panted between screams, it would not stop, it only grew louder. “MAKE IT STOP!” You begged. Dean was in front of you, you could see the look of concern on his face and that his lips were moving, but you couldn't hear a thing he was saying. You shook your head at him, squeezing your eyes shut before letting out another pain riddled scream. You opened your eyes again, but this time it was Castiel sitting before you.

“Y/N. Can you hear me?”  
Your hands still pressed against your ears you nodded incessantly YES!  
“Focus just on my voice. Can you do that? You are hearing us again, angels.”

Tears began to roll down your face, reaching out to grip his hand tightly as the sound grew louder, higher pitched now than before.  
Castiel closed his eyes and pressed two fingers on your head, silencing the shrilling sound. You collapsed forward against him, still gripping his hand with all your strength. His arms moved around you to hold you, resting his chin atop your head.

“Shhh,” he whispered. “I got you. It’s over.”

Your body began to relax almost immediately, your breathing and heart rate began to normalize as you closed your eyes and leaned into him. Gently, he guided you down on to the bed, pulling the blankets up over you.

“It's a good thing you heard her Dean and called me. It could of have been much worse, but she is going to be ok.”  
“What was that?” Dean asked.  
“Seems that she tuned back into angel radio, and you know how loud that can be to humans, which she is still very much is.”  
“She doesn't even want this man…”  
“I know. I just still have no idea how this is happening to her, or why for that matter. But I promise, I will be here to help her through it.”  
“Thanks Cas.” Dean mumbled as he sat down next to you on the bed.  
“I will be in the other room if you need me.”

Opening your eyes, you looked up at Dean as his hand brushed across your hair.

“Don’t do that again. Ever. You hear me? “ He quietly scolded you.  
You nodded obligingly, taking his hand and holding it to you cheek. Kissing your forehead, he layed down, and curled up alongside of you.


	5. Chapter 5

You awoke to the smell of coffee, eggs and what seemed to be a lot of animal fat burning somewhere in the bunker. You looked in the mirror after getting dressed. The hospital sent home a generous amount of clothes, but ugh. You needed to go shopping. Pulling up your hair into a bun as you walked down the hallway, your stomach began to rumble again.

“Good morning,” you said with a chipper tone entering the haven of manly cooking that was going on before you.  
“Good morning my dear,” Dean responded hyper focused on the dish he was preparing.  
“Did you just call her dear?” Sam retorted.

As you sat down at the table with a cup of coffee,  
Dean came around the counter with a dish, placing it before you.

“WA-LA!” he said with pride.  
“Wow. That is a lot of meat.” Sam said.  
“Did you make me a burger? With bacon as a side for breakfast?”  
“Yes I did. It’s my specialty.”

Dean moved to the fridge to bring out the condiments, placing them on the table.

“Dean that is so... unhealthy, she needs to stay strong: lean protein, fruits, vegetables.”Sam demanded.  
“Castiel, is ketchup a vegetable?” you asked holding up the bottle as he entered the room.  
“It is not,” he responded.  
“Damn.” you sighed.

“Is that a burger with a side of bacon?” he asked, noticing your plate.  
You nodded. “Dean made it for me.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. It’s his specialty.”

You took a big bite of the burger and began to chew.  
“Mmmmmmmmmm oh my gosh this is sooooo good Dean.”   
It really was. And so was the bacon. Nothing like you had ever tasted before.

Dean joined you with a duplicate plate.

“So what is the plan for today? Other than cardiac arrest? ” Sam asked in a snarky tone as he opened the lid of his laptop.  
“Why? Got something?” Dean asked.  
“A few things.” Sam answered

Sam went on to describe some unexplained deaths in Nebraska before turning to you,  
“Y/N. Up for a hunt?”  
“Absolutely!” You declared.”It's on my human bucket list.”  
“Your what?” Castiel asked.  
“My list of things I want to do before I go full angel again. One of them is to hunt as a human.”

“What else is on that list?” Castiel followed up moving to sit down at the table.  
“Just the usual stuff: travel somewhere warm, go swimming, go out, get drunk, go dancing, eat a lot, right a wrong….have sex.”

All three of them froze.

“What? Oh please. It was not a request or an offer, it was just statement. Sheesh. I have known angels less prude than you three.”  
“Well we can accomplish two of those together, right now.” Dean exclaimed.  
The room seemed to freeze again.“What?”  
“Who exactly is part of together? And more importantly which ones?” Sam joked.  
“Dude. I meant hunting and getting drunk. Come on!” Dean shouted.

“Then Nebraska it is...and THANK YOU!” you squealed as you stepped to run off to your room to pack, finding yourself there in a literal instant.  
“Woh! Shit!” you gasped.You FLEW! With your wings!. Oh no. Did anyone see?  
“I did.” Castiel's voice bellowed from the doorway. “How did you do that?”  
“I don’t know,” you whimpered.  
“Y/N, I don’t think this is a good idea…”  
“No Castiel!” You snarled. “No! I know what you are going to say, but my answer is no...I’m going. I need to do this. I have been a hunter for hundreds of years, I will have all of you with me to protect me, and afterwards, I want to get so drunk that I forget it ever happened and add it all back on my list the next morning. You are not stopping me.”

Castiel closed the door.

“Tell me something Y/N, is being an angel again that much of a tragedy to you? It’s who you really are, it’s why you were created.”  
“You weren’t there Castiel. You didn’t see what they did to me that night. They attacked me, no questions asked. I hated them, I still hate them all.”  
“So when you say you hate them all, are you saying you hate me too?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Castiel. I don't hate you, you know I have always lo…uh” your voiced cracked as you tried to swallow your words.

“What were you going to say Y/N?”  
“Nothing. We gotta go.” You sighed, attempting to act frustrated as you reached for your clothes, slamming them in to the old duffle bag you found in the closet.  
Castiel moved closer.  
“You don’t hate me, you what? Say it.” he commanded.  
“Come on Castiel. Let’s not do this.” you begged, looking deep into his eyes, lingering downwards onto his perfect lips.

His strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you in so close, you could barely breath before his mouth was on yours. For a moment you tried to resist on principle alone, but your body’s desire for him won out. You gripped his overcoat, pulling him in even closer, his tongue dipping deeper, swirling around yours before leaving you gasping when he broke away unexpectedly.

“That’s what I thought.” he whispered in your ear before walking to the door.  
“This doesn't change anything Castiel.” you called after him.  
“Let’s go Y/N!” he yelled from the hallway with a smarmy tone.

You mimicked Castiel's voice, “Let’s go Y/N…..ass.”  
“Pretty good Cas impersonation if you ask me.” It was Dean. You instantly wondered how much he had seen or heard!  
“Geez, you scared me Dean. And yes, he makes it easy. I mean whose voice sounds like that?” you said as you zipped up your bag.  
“Don't worry about him. You ready?” Dean asked , interlacing his fingers between yours, and pulling you towards him.  
“Or. Maybe we should just stay in, take care of one other item on that list of yours right now.” you teased, as you ran your fingers down his back before grabbing his ass with both hands.  
“Hey! I am not a piece of meat!” he exclaimed. “I need to be wooed sweetheart.”

Giving him a playful peck on the lips, you released him from your grip.

“Hey I brought you some reading material for the ride, maybe help refresh your memory since your last hunt.” Dean said reaching into his bag, pulling out a leather bound journal, stuffed full of articles and pictures. “Do you recognize this?”

Your hands began to shake a bit as you reached for it, with a teary smile.  
“It’s...John’s journal.”

You leafed through the first few pages, running your hand across his scribbled writing.

“Thank you. So much.” you said as you placed it in your bag.  
“Now let's go have some fun!” he said, giving you a peck on the lips before grabbing your bag and heading out the door.

Jumping in to the back seat of the Impala with Castiel, the four of you took off. Catching a glimpse of Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror as you pulled away, caused your stomach to flutter...he is so sexy you thought to yourself. Needing a distraction, you reached into your bag, and took out Johns’s journal, gaining Castiel's attention. His eyes softened as you looked up at him, speaking to him for the first time using your recently returned angel skill.

“Testing 1-2-3. Can you hear me?”

Castiel nodded and gave you a small crooked smile.

"I'm still mad at you by the way." you warned.

“May I?” he asked extending his hand. You nodded, and leaned in closer to him, allowing him to hold it as you read it to each other, silent to the others in the car. As the night wore on, Castiel turned on his cell phone’s flashlight, allowing you both to continue to read the journeys of this amazing man. You recognized stories, names ,and symbols, filling in certain details that went along with it, one of which made you both laugh out loud.

You looked up to see Dean’s eyes again staring at you in the rear view mirror.  
“What's so funny you two.”  
“More importantly, I have never heard Cas laugh before!” Sam said looking over the bench seat.

You held up the journal.  
“Just something your dad wrote.”  
Castiel raised a judgmental eyebrow, wondering why you had chosen to lie, as the car turned into the hotel parking lot.

“We’re here.” Dean announced.  
Sam jumped out to check in, returning with two keys.  
“Y/N. 110. We are 112.” Sam said, handing you a key.

Just as you began to unpack, Sam and Dean knocked at your partially opened door, walking in with two large shopping bags.  
“More surprises?” You exclaimed. “Having my own room on a hunt was plenty.”  
“We thought you might need these for tonight, and for the hunt. Jody, our friend, she helped us, we told her the sizes on your clothes, and well she did it all.” Sam said as he handed them to you.

You peeked in to the bags, nervously, when you realized it was clothes: dresses, jeans, shoes, and underwear!

“There is also some makeup and other girl stuff in there.” Dean pointed out.  
“Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” You squealed as you hugged them both in gratitude. “ Now get out. Both of you. I need to get ready!” you demanded, pushing them out, before dumping the bags on the bed.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Y/N! Come on! It's been an hour, we gotta go!”

You could tell Dean was getting frustrated as you put on your lipstick. You couldn't help but admire your reflection. The dress and ankle boots fit perfectly, but you most thrilled just to have a bra that fit, and it was pretty! Giving your hair one last touch up you opened the door to let them in.  
“What took you guys so long.” You joked.

Their silence was deafening as they looked at you.You became self conscious, looking down to see if you had spilled something on yourself?  
“What?”  
Dean wolf whistled at you, before walking in.  
“ Wow. Jody has good taste.”  
“Seriously you look amazing.” Sam added.  
You couldn't help to blush.

“Look at you guys...you clean up well too.” you said as you noticed you were missing an angel.  
You called out to him seconds before he walked.  
“I'm right here.” He said internally sounding a bit annoyed before your eyes met. Running his hand over his mouth, his eyes wandered down your body and back up again, seeming to forget you were speaking via angel waves. You heard exactly what he thought, and wanted.

Dean grabbed your hand, and kissed you on the cheek.  
“You really do look beautiful Y/N. Now. Can we go?”  
You nodded, grabbing your jacket and purse as he lead you out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few hours was a blur. They took you to a couple of clubs but you were so happy to end up in a seedy tavern with dark corners, pool tables, and a jukebox. Feeling a bit tipsy already from your previous stops, your relationship with personal space was almost non existent, especially with Dean. As he lined up the next round of shots, you stood between his knees, propped up on a barstool.

“What is this?” you asked attempting to read the bottle as it was being poured.  
“Tequila.” Dean shouted over the loud mixture of rock music and conversation.

He showed you each step before taking this shot: licking your hand, salt, shot, then lemon. You licked, salted, took the shot….oh the taste...and it burned! With you eyes watering you looked for your lemon for relief...only to find it waiting in Dean’s teeth. You grabbed his face, latching on the lemon, before pulling it into your mouth, allowing your lips to meet his. Delving your tongue in and out of his mouth, you suddenly felt his hand move between your knees, inching his hand upward, settling between your inner thighs.

“Hey, we got a table.” Sam shouted. “We’re up, lets go.”

Dean’s retracted his hand, leaving you a bit breathless from the sudden loss of contact.

“Dean. Your brother has the worst fucking timing .”  
“Yeah. Been like this his whole life.” Dean huffed as he stood up, grabbing his beer.  
“You wanna play?”  
“I will join you on the next one promise.”

Catching the bartender’s eye, you pointed at your shot glass wanting another. Still reeling from your interrupted moment with Dean, you took the shot without hesitation.

“Yuck, akk!” you exclaimed. “Can I get a whisky instead? Make it a double?”

You were drunk, but still not drunk enough for anymore tequila. Still standing at the bar, you rested your arms on it, leaning forward to try to read all of the bottles they had.

“Having fun?”

You turned to see Castiel on Dean’s vacated stool. Grabbing your glass, you inched closer to him, losing yourself for a moment in those magnificent blue eyes.

“Dance with me.” you said, pulling his hand towards you.  
“No, let's just sit down.”

You continued to pull at him, causing you to lose your footing when he pulled back, launching you nearly onto his lap. Never losing eye contact with him, you placed your hands on his strong shoulders and grinded against him, before hopping up on the bar.

“Y/N! No! Wait…”

No inhibitions indeed. You swayed your hips to the music, running your hands through your hair and across your body. You smiled as the whistles and howls grew louder as you moved a bit more seductively. Castiel squeezed your leg, and taped on your foot in a desperate attempt to stop you. You dropped down, running your hands down his tie, grazing your lips across his before pushing him away to the cheers for you to, “take it off.” You laughed, pulling at the straps of your dress, when you noticed Sam and Dean moving closer to you.

“Alright, show’s over! “ Dean barked as he reached for you; but you had other ideas. You grabbed his arm with both hands, pulling him upwards to join you.  
“Come on Dean.” you said with a impish smile.  
“Show us what you got honey!” a female patron yelled.  
“Yeah Dean, show us what you’ve got.” you hissed.

To your surprise, he took off his jacket and jumped up on the bar. Sam whistled loudly in support of his big brother’s attempts to wow the crowd with his somewhat dated and chaotic movements. Placing his hand along your waist, he began to move against you...the boy had rhythm...that is for sure. You both sang along with the music while flirting shamelessly with the crowd. Your cheeks actually began to ache from smiling so much. As the song came to the end, Dean pulled you in for a kiss that caused the patrons to cheer and clap. You couldn’t help but laugh as he turned back to the crowd, raising a fist in victory, before hopping down to assist you off the bar. Leaping into his arms, out of breath from that cardio filled performance, you hugged him tight as he spun you around.With your arms still clinging to Dean, you saw Castiel standing towards the back of the room. Your connection seemed to be growing stronger every moment you were together, but Dean was what you wanted, what you needed, right now.

You couldn’t believe you made it back to the hotel room to be honest, barely making it in the door of your room, before Dean had it closed with you pressed against it. His hands reached under your dress, cupping your ass and lifting you to straddle him. You felt your human body react, your nipples hardened, as a pool of wetness formed between your thighs, along with a growing ache deep inside that was becoming almost unbearable. Dropping your head back as he freed your from your dress, his mouth traveled across your skin, licking and sucking your most sensitive of areas. His name continued to fall off your lips, when he unhooked your bra and exposed your breasts, his teeth nipping lightly on each of them.

“Is this ok? I don't want you to do this because of a list.”  
“Dean. Shut up and fuck me!” you begged.

He carried you to the bed wasting no time, stripping off your panties and the remainder of his clothes as he pulled pulled down his boxers, his erection springing upwards against his abdomen, already leaking a bit of of pre-cum. You wanted to taste him, but he was on you, kissing you deeply, passionately as he laid you on to your back. Nestling between your thighs, he entered you slowly, allowing you time to adjust to his impressive size, emitting curse filled groans at your tightness. What you felt was primal. Having him so close to you now, freed your mouth to wander over his tan freckled skin, for your fingers to travel across his taut muscle...and your nails to scratch down his back as he hit your g-spot just right with his quickening thrusts. Your hands gripped handfuls of his hair as his mouth continued to ravage you. Biting down on his shoulder, and hooking your ankles behind him, you felt something happening deep within your core.

“ Dean I…” you panted.  
“Come for me…” he growled before his tongue forced its way back into your mouth, muffling the scream of your very first orgasm.

A wave of indescribable pleasure crashed through your entire body, taking his climax along with yours as he called out your name, his warm release filling you deep inside, leaving you both shivering in its wake. Dean rolled over, bringing you to rest your head on his chest.

“Thank you.” you gasped, still basking in the afterglow.  
A rumble of laughter began to build, deep in his chest, growing louder by the second.  
“Y/N. Did you just thank me??  
“Maybe.” You mewed a little embarrassed.  
Well don't thank me just yet, or check this off your list.... I am not done with you.” he said pulling you from the bed and into a hot shower for round two.


	7. Chapter 7

The familiar squeal of angel chatter woke you from your slumber once again. However this time, it was bearable…and you distinctly heard your name. Closing your eyes, and pulling your knees to your chest, you pressed your fingers to your temples trying to focus on each of the voices you could decipher.

“We need to protect her!”  
“She will restore heaven!”  
“The return of a true archangel!  
“Erela!”  
“We must find her!”

Breaking the connection, you opened your eyes, to find yourself face to face with Castiel. He pressed his hand over your mouth to silence your surprised scream. You nodded to him. Removing his hand, he brought his finger to his lips, before motioning to you to follow him. A cold draft of air from the ajar door reminded you of something…you were naked under these covers. Turning back towards you from the doorway, he found you standing there is a disheveled bed sheet toga. He rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in the air before reluctantly helping you find your bag of clothes. Still dawning your sheet, you followed him out the door with your shoes in your hand and got in to the backseat of the Impala as Castiel climbed in to the front seat.

“So you and Dean..”  
“Not up for discussion Castiel. I’m assuming you heard that?” you asked him.  
“I did.”

You crouched down further behind the seat, attempting to put on some much needed warm clothes. Removing the sheet, you pulled on a sweatshirt/hoodie and jeans, you looked up to see his eyes glance at you before looking back down again.

“Like what you see there angel?” you said accusingly.  
“Very much. But we don't have time for that right now.” He rumbled, surprising you.

You gave him a dirty look before laying down completely in the backseat, covering your eyes with your arms.

“An archangel? Me? Really? How in the world am I to become an archangel? You don’t just become one, you are created as one...and I don't even want to BE one for that matter!”  
“We will figure this out. Somebody has to know something.”  
“Well at least the angels don’t want to kill me anymore…so there’s that.”  
“Y/N, the angels are right though, we need to protect you. If hell was to get a hold of you…”  
“Hell. Castiel, that’s it.”  
“What’s it?”

You jumped, startled by the banging on the back window above your head. Dean was looking down at you, his hands up in confusion.

“What the hell are you two doing?”  
You looked at Castiel, speaking directly to him.  
“Lucifer. Find him!” you commanded.

You both opened your doors.  
“What is going on out here? Why are you two in my car…at 4 in the morning? And why do you have the bed sheet with you?” Dean’s questions seemed to be coming at both of you like rapid fire.  
“I have to go,” Castiel responded.  
“No, no, you aren't pulling that crap right now. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!” Dean demanded.  
“I will explain everything,” you intervened. “Castiel go!”

Castiel left, as you walked back into the hotel room with your bag and sheet in hand.

“Boy, don't you have him well trained,” Dean said sarcastically making a whip cracking sound as he closed the door behind him.  
You glared him...you were in no mood.  
“You have no idea what you are talking about Dean.”  
“You’re right! I don't! So why don't you fill me in dammit! What is happening?”

You sat down on the bed, fighting with every bit of strength not to cry.

“Dean? Y/N?” you heard Sam’s gentle voice behind you from the doorway. "What's going on?"  
“Sorry,” you began sniffing and wiping away away a few tears before turning to him. "Didn't mean to wake you up, I'll start some coffee."

You moved across the room and was  intercepted by Sam, wrapping you up in a much needed hug.   
“What's going on?” Sam asked.  
“Yes...sister, just tell us. What is going on?” A third voice chimed in.

The three of you turned back to the door to see Castiel and Lucifer.  
“You son of a bitch!” Dean roared, as he raced towards the door, as Sam moved you behind him in a protective stance.  
“Y/N. Call off your dogs or I will be forced to put them down...humanely of course.”  
“All of you stop! I called for him! He’s my friend!”

The Winchesters were left speechless by your declaration, allowing you a chance to explain to them what transmitted earlier over angel radio.

“Well that should be easy. This asshole right here just needs tell his goons to back off.” Dean said motioning towards Lucifer.  
“I have truly missed your simpleness Dean,” Lucifer remarked. “But little problem. I am not in charge of hell anymore, and her being an archangel makes her my priority as an archangel.”  
“She doesn't need you or your protection.” Dean snapped back.  
“Oh. But she does. You see, my son may be at the top of their most wanted list right now, but trust me, as soon as word spreads that a weak, defenseless human, is evolving into archangel gets out...she will need every one of us to protect her...and then some.”  
“So what do we do?” Sam asked.

There was no responses except sarcastic grumbles coming from Dean.  
“Can I speak to Dean. Alone.” You requested, crossing your arms across your chest.

The other three men walked out of the room to your surprise without much argument.

“You got me alone. Now what? You going to tell me that you and Lucifer are each other's archangel other halves?”  
You swung to slap him, but he was faster, grabbing your wrist.  
“You think you’re the first woman to try that with me?”  
“No, but it seems you may be the first man to fall for this.” You warned, kicking out his back leg, bringing him down to the ground on his back.

“What the hell,Y/N!" He groaned, his hand reaching towards his back of his head.  
“Now you listen to me Dean Winchester. I don't need you to be a smartass right now, I need you to be the hunter who saved the world, and the son of the greatest hunter I have ever known! But right now, all I seem to have is a whiny, sniveling bitch! Dammit Dean! Every single minute that goes by I become less and less human, making me less and less patient with you!”

You touched his head, healing him of his pain.

“Y/N…we have time...”  
“Shut up. I need you to see this.”

You removed your hoodie, leaving you only in your bra and jeans, before closing your eyes.

“What are you doing? See what? ” Dean asked.

You didn't need to answer him, as your wings spread open slowly, filling the room, along with a glowing white light that shown from your eyes.

Dean stood up, his wide eyed gaze moved over your entire body, along the length of each wing. Placing his hands on your hips, his big hands moved around you touching your wings ever so gently. You hissed at the the overwhelming sensation, causing you to splay your wings open wider and hit the ceiling causing the tiles to crash down to the ground.

“I'm so sorry!” you howled.  
“Don't be. That was so fucking hot.” Dean assured you, as he began to laugh.

You both fell silent together as you retracted your wings before he enveloped your mouth in a bruising kiss. His mouth moved slowly, deeply, against yours as his arms circled tighter around you. Your mind was frazzled with lust, fear, need...Castiel? Your eyes flew open as you pulled away from him letting out a gasp.

“Y/N?”  
“Sorry. We should…I mean we just left your brother and Castiel with Lucifer.”  
“Yeah…you're right.” he said clearing his throat as he stood up and grabbed your hoodie and handed it to you.

After getting re-dressed, you both stepped outside in the winter air, finding Lucifer sitting on the curb outside your door.

“Hey Dean!”  
“Screw you.” He mumbled walking in to where Sam and Cas were.

You began to laugh, hard, before sitting down to join him.  
“What did you do?”  
“They kicked me out of their room just in time for me to sit here and listen to my little sister get boned by a Winchester.”

You giggled, scratching his shoulder blades with your nails as he arched against it like a domestic cat.

“That was not me getting boned. I got boned last night, checked it off my human list then!”  
“Human list? What the hell can the hairless apes do that we can't that would negate a list? Chew with my mouth open. Talk about something inane for hours...then look up the word inane to find out what it means.”  
“You need to stop.” you ordered. “I'm hungry. We need to get some food.”  
Your words seemed to make him collapse like a marionette between his knees.  
“This human side of you is so boring!” He complained.

Using his shoulder to stand up, you offered your hand to help him do the same.

“Come on old man.”  
“Based on what I just heard in that room...I don't know where that hand has been, or in.” he exaggerated a shiver as he stood up.  
“This is why people hate you.”  
“Well, I hated them first if you remember. I gotta go.”

You reached up and wrapped your arms around him. He stiffened.  
“Stop it. And hug me back serpent.”

To your surprise you felt his big arms wrap around you, before both hands settled on your ass.  
“I swear Luc.”  
“Whether I like them or not, I know these guys will be able to protect you...but the first sign of trouble, I will be back. Ok? “  
Giving both your butt cheeks a squeeze, he disappeared.

Pushing open the hotel door, you were stunned by the sight of Sam, Dean, & Castiel, pressed against the wall their feet dangling down, kicking against an invisible force. You looked around the room for the source, but saw nothing. Placing your hand up towards the three men, and closing your eyes, you fought against the unknown source of power, your eyes lighting up brighter by the second. Sam and Dean suddenly fell with a thud, on the floor as you walked closer, and closer to Castiel. You screamed out, giving every last bit of your angel strength to save him by placing your hand on his chest, when suddenly the room went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Your eyes flickered open to a iridescent light, the sounds of a nearby waterfall, and a set of french doors at the end of the bed you found yourself in, layered in pure white bedding. The arms that you felt around around you were drawing you in closer, making you very aware that you were completely nude. “Am I dead?” you wondered to yourself as soft lips peppered your shoulders and the nape of your neck with kisses. Rolling to face the owner of those luscious lips and wandering hands, your breath hitched at the sight of his beautiful, muscular body tending over yours.

Castiel!” You gasped as he looked down at you through hooded eyes. You became dizzy, as if under a spell or in a dream like state, as his grace began to encompass you. Your hands moved above your head tethered together at the wrists, your legs spread wide, as a tiny tendril of grace moved between them, circling and vibrating around you . The only sounds you could force from your lungs were guttural...unable to form words.

He entered you in one swift thrust, his cock hitting you perfectly...as if you were...made for it. His deep strokes continued as his mouth traveled further down your heaving chest, his tongue flicking at your nipples, his teeth gripping them lightly before sucking with great intensity. You arched in to his waiting mouth, whimpering as you pulled against your restraints, wanting so desperately to touch him. The swirling angelic grace and the relentless pounding of his hard cock sent you over the edge quickly, your cries of ecstasy filled the solitary room when his rhythm faltered, his warm release filling you.

“I love you Castiel.” you said, still reeling from the ultimate pleasure you just experienced.  
Castiel smiled, as you took a moment to truly admire those blue eyes and how they glistened in the light when they suddenly flipped black!  
“I love you too, Y/N.” he snarled as you let out a blood curdling scream.

“Y/N! Y/N! WAKE UP!”

You awoke this time on a dank concrete floor to the sounds of leaky pipes, and the smell of sewage, overwhelming your human senses. Flexing your eyes closed in hopes of ending the pounding in your head, you attempted to sit up...your body stricken with pain making you cry out.

“Sshh. Don't move.” Those same strong arms were intertwined around you, your head resting against his chest.  
“Castiel.” you grimaced “What's going on? Where are we?”  
“We seem to be in a jail cell, but I have no idea how or why.”  
“How long have we been here?” You asked  
“Awhile. I was getting worried. You've been asleep, and experiencing some sort of fever induced dreams ...you were saying my name just before you came to and screaming.”

Your cheeks flushed, but it was no fever. Castiel had heard you calling his name. It was a dream.

“Y/N? Y/N??  
“What?”  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
“What? Oh. My dream.” Snapping back to reality. “ I don't know, I don't remember much.” you lied, hoping your flushed cheeks and graphic images running through your mind were not giving you away.

“Are you ok Y/N?”  
“Yeah. Totally. Why?”  
“You’re acting strange.”  
“YOU’RE acting strange Cas...Castiel.”

You were mortified by your last reponse, and by the look on his face, so was he.  
The sounds of a metallic door slammed closed in the distance as you saw a shadow walk by.  
“What was that?”  
“We have to get out of here.” You responded, attempting to stand up.

Your legs wobbled a bit like a baby deer as you got to your feet. Centering yourself, you pushed your shoulders back attempting to spread your wings...there was nothing, your eyes...lightless. You looked back at him before trying again. Nothing.  
“I got nothing. You?”  
Castiel shook his head as you looked around the room.  
“This place must be warded. What is it Y/N?”

“I don’t know. There's just something about this cell, it looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.”  
“Are you saying you have been here before?” Castiel asked, stepping towards you by the window.  
“No. I’ve just...seen it before.” You murmured running your hands along the wall.

As you turned back to face him, you found him to be closer than expected and walked into him. The tiny groan you heard come from the back of his throat, made your thighs involuntarily clench together, having heard that sweet growl in your dream, right before he…FOCUS Y/N! That’s when it hit you.

“I know where we are. It's Shawshank Redemption. The walls. The window...the poster! We’re in in Shawshank Redemption!”  
“You mean the movie?” Castiel asked seeming confused by your somewhat excitement.  
“This is a set, from the movie! This is Andy Dufresne’s cell Castiel. John loved this movie. He must have made me watch it a hundred times. But why? Who would put us in a movie set?” you exclaimed.

Castiel's rolled his eyes before he huffed in frustration,  
“The only creature I know who would do this is….but he is dead .  
“Who?”  
“Gabriel.”  
“The archangel?”  
“Gabriel ran away from heaven became Loki, a trickster, was obsessed with the entertainment industry, and then starred in some low budget pornographic films before he was killed.”  
You crouched down, your fists over eyes.  
“An archangel was doing porn? What the hell happened up here for the last eleven years? Why would anyone want to watch that?”

“Because it was freaking hot!”  
Standing outside your cell door in a guards uniform, and a baton bouncing against his hand stood the youngest archangel.

“Gabriel. You bastard! Let us out of here” Castiel glowered, as he walked to the cell door to face him.  
“Well hello there brother, and a hello to you too...sister. Welcome.”

You walked over to stand next to Castiel, taking a moment to look at the infamous Gabriel for the first time in years. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at you with a silly smirk on his face.

“Gabriel. Heard you have been demoted to a Norse God and volunteer fluffer.” You started, moving face to face with him through the bars. His smirk seemed to dim as his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Erela. Last time I saw you, well, you know. Have a nice coma?”  
“Fuck you.” you said as you fought the urge to strangle him through the bars.  
“Come on now. I was hoping we can move past that...That's just not me anymore. And hey! You are back, as an archangel no less, you have your other half by your side, sexy as ever..fingers crossed with enough foreplay you can get the stick out of his ass that he has had in there since you ditched him.”  
“You’re gonna want to keep me in this cage forever if you even knew what I want to do to you right now, you smarmy ass.”  
“Ooo. I gotta tell you, archangel to archangel, I am a little turned on right now.” Gabriel whispered.

“That's ENOUGH!” Castiel interjected, pulling you away from the bars to move him behind him. “Now let us out of here...right now!”  
“Or what Cas? Look, I have devoted my existence to do nothing that would benefit anyone but me. But thanks to this little angelic twist with a lime, here I am forced to save the day, again.That all call that went out about your girlfriend got a lot of attention, not all of it good. Now, I will be back. You will be safe here. Be good you two!"

And with a snap, he was gone.

You yelled out in frustration. Shaking your bars with your your gripped hands before you turned around, moving to the window and picking up one of the rock formed chess piece and threw it at at the poster, laughing and jumping about when it sailed through it, clanking and banging as it bounced further away. Castiel looked at you as you clapped your hands,  
“Whatcha say there fuzzy britches?” You exclaimed as you pulled the poster off the wall revealing a hole. “Lucky for us, Gabriel is nothing but meticulous when it comes to details.”

Grabbing a large rock, you placed it in Castiel's raincoat pocket, before the two of you made your way through the hole that lead to the large sewage pipe.

“I don’t think I can do this Castiel. This is going to be so gross. Have you seen the movie?”  
Castiel reached into his pocket and removed the jagged rock.  
“I have not. But I know that the character crawled out this place through miles of…”  
“Yeah. Did you read the book then?”  
“No. Metatron told me.”  
“The scribe? When did…nevermind. Just tell me later.”

“Y/N. Before we do this, is there any chance that we…”  
“Castiel. Please. I don't even know how I feel anymore I am just confused. The human side of me, the angel side of me, now the archangel side...it's all too much...”  
“Y/N. Y/N!” Castiel interrupted, calling your name until you were silent. “I was just wondering if there was any chance you had any of of our abilities back, maybe the sigils can't affect us this far underground?”

There were no words for the amount of pure embarrassment you felt coursing through you...but he did have a point. You took a moment to focus your energy, then threw back your shoulders , giving out a sigh of relief when your wings spread open, as the warm glow of your eyes fell upon Castiel’s face. His eyes, filled with love, still the same after all these years as he looked upon you with a gentle smile. Lowering them back down, you ran into his arms, holding him as if your existence depended on it...just for a moment... before placing your fingers to his head and transporting you both back to the hotel room.

“Y/N! Cas!” You heard Dean shout, before he yanked you from Castiel's grip and into his own arms with a sigh of relief.  
“We were so worried.” he said, lifting you off your feet to pull you closer.  
He set you back down on the ground and moved over to Castiel, as Sam scooped you up in the same manner.  
“I am so glad you are ok Y/N.”  
“Me too. Are you two ok?  
“Yeah, we’re fine. Where were you?” Sam inquired curiously.  
“ I don't know if you will even believe me when I tell you where we were...”

“Shawshank State Penitentiary.” Castiel announced.  
“I'm sorry? Did you say Shawshank State Penitentiary? As in the prison in Shawshank Redemption? Dad loved that movie.” Sam added.  
“I know! I had to watch it like a million times!” you exclaimed, “It may have been what saved us. We escaped through the tunnel in the wall!”

“Who took you?” Sam asked, “ I mean, it sounds like... the Trickster but that’s…”  
“That's impossible, he’s dead!” Dean interrupted.  
“Not dead. He said he's back to protect her, that it's his job as an archangel.” Castiel explained, running his hand through his hair.

“Boy, don't you draw quiet the fan club Y/N.”Dean huffed. “But seriously, we need to find a way to protect you, start doing some research...”

“See. That's just it guys, I...my human side, is fading. Just in the last day, I have become more powerful, more powerful than I have ever been. And I need to either find who is doing this, whether it is heaven, or God, to either stop this, or let this happen, or...I don't know. All I know is that I can't sit around and be protected, I might as well just be back in the coma then. I have to go.”

You rushed out of their room and in to yours, packing up your belongings as quickly as possible when you heard your door open and slam shut. It was Dean.

“No Dean. Don't even bother. I have to get away from here. Gabriel already found me once ...and who knows who else is looking for me at this point. I am not going to make it that easy again.”  
“Y/N, please, Sam and I…

You kissed him, interrupting what was sure to be a mind changing monologue. His hands moved to cover you the way he knew you liked it.

“Y/N.” He whispered before his mouth found the tenderest spot behind your ear and kissed it.  
“I’m sorry Dean. But this is over.” you whispered back before placing two fingers on his head, rendering him unconscious. Grabbing your bag, you headed out the door and back in to the other room, saying nothing, just placing your fingers on Sam in the same manner as you had Dean, letting him slip to the floor.

“Y/N!” Castiel yelled.  
“Are you staying or going Castiel?” You asked coldly.  
Castiel closed both hotel doors, before meeting you in the parking lot.  
“Where are we going?”  
You grabbed his shoulder,  
“Last stop.”


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in front of a lush green lagoon, you took a deep breath. The air smelled sweet, the sun almost seemed to tickle, as you removed your clothing, revealing a black one piece swimsuit. Pulling a bottle of whisky from your bag, you walked into the inviting and warm water, that sparkled with each crashing wave formed by the beautiful foaming waterfall. Standing waist deep in the lagoon, you took a few pulls from the bottle before looking back at the angel still standing on the shore.  
“Castiel! Come here.”

His eyes that once matched the water, now darkened a bit, as he began to remove his angelic uniform less his boxers. Taking a few more sips from the bottle you sent it back to the shore, as he approached you.

“Isn't’ this the final items on your list, travel somewhere warm, and to swim?”  
“No. I mean yes, but no Castiel,” taking both of his hands in to yours, “Let me try that again, yes, we are somewhere warm, and can swim, but the final thing...the final item to check off my list, is you Castiel...I don’t have much time before I become…whatever...you...you are the wrong I need to right.”  
“I just assumed that was about Dean...you two...”  
“No. Castiel, I have wronged YOU in every possible way. You said it yourself, me leaving you like that made you into something that you were never meant to be. I have wronged you as your other half, as an angel...and as your friend. I am truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

Still holding his hands, you rubbed your cheek across your shoulder to wipe away your tears before he pulled away, placing his right hand on your cheek. You could feel his grace, resonate through you, returning the intimate vibration by placing your hand on his chest. Your eyes warmed with a gentle glow of white when the blue glow of his met yours.

“Y/N. I have spent the last few millennials feeling... so alone, and angry, to the point that I stopped feeling, anything at all. And to see you that day, to look at you right now, I...that time is fading away, I just want a future with you. Of course you are forgiven...I love you Y/N. ”  
“It's Erela.” you said with an assuring nod. “And I love you to Castiel...so much.”

Castiel brought you in for a kiss you would not soon forget. His hands gripping you possessively, his tongue claiming yours as his, forcing you to moan into his mouth, giving in to him completely. As he broke away he placed kisses on your cheeks and nose, making you smile before pulling your hand, as he leaned back in the water and began to swim away.

“Now. Follow me.”

He dove under the water swimming towards the waterfall. You heart raced at the sight of him, pressing your body forward to follow him closely. The crashing sound of the waterfall overpowered your human voices and ears, leaving you to your winged senses as he pulled you face to face, your arms hooking around his neck, your toes dangling under the water, paddling lightly against his calves. Taking a moment to truly reconnect, you gazed into each other's eyes. This is what all the romance novels of the world tried to emulate, a connection so deep, that no spoken word could ever do it justice.   
Well into sunset on the deserted island, you and Castiel took your time with each other. The mixture of external and internal cries of passion along with feeling of physical and angelic grace across your bodies left you both breathless and spent on the shore, your wings and vessels still intertwined. The last of the multiple orgasms you had just had was still radiating through you like an electrical current; angel stamina was a delightful surprise.

Drifting off in total bliss wrapped in his arms, you suddenly found yourself sitting at a diner. Dressed, (thank goodness) with a cup of coffee sitting before you, your eyes moving around the room, there was no one to be found. Turning back to the coffee, a man in an apron stood before you, wiping the counter off before picking up a pencil and pad.

“What can I get you?” he asked eagerly.  
“Excuse me?” you asked.  
“Um. What can I get you? To eat? We have a special if you are interested.” He said as he fumbled with the menu.  
“ Where am I?”  
“Mel’s. Mel’s diner.”  
You couldn't help but laugh.  
“Well then. Tell me... Alice...is Flo around? Or hell! Why don't you get Mel himself out here you twisted son of a bitch. Gabriel, even for you... a syndicated television show set is an all new low.”  
“Mmm...my name is not Gabriel or Alice for that matter...it's Chuck...see?” He stuttered pointing at his name tag. “And I am the only one working here today.”  
“Castiel. What have you done with him...answer me dammit!” you howled grabbing the steak knife off your napkin and putting it to his throat.  
“Lady. You’re crazy!”  
“Answer me...now… or so help me…”

That's when you saw a familiar flicker within his eyes, a light you had not seen since the beginning of time, as you felt your own grace grow warm within you.

“God….God?” you croaked  
“Yeah...it's me...do you mind?” he requested pointing timidly at the knife still resting on his throat. “An archangel hunter, that will be definitely...new.”  
“Is this heaven? Where is Castiel!” you asked placing the knife back on the napkin.  
“Castiel is fine. He doesn't even know you are gone. I thought it might be nice to bring you here so we could talk.. Its a real diner you know, figured you might be hungry.”  
“Nice? You thought it would be nice? Here’s something that might be nice, umm, you can tell me, where on your green earth have you been?!!  
“You’re right. I should have come sooner.”  
“Sooner? I get almost smited to death by your soldiers eleven years ago and end up in a coma only to wake up human...then oh…surprise! Now you are an archangel?? And you think being a little tardy in your follow up is the problem??”

Chuck placed a plate of pancakes in front of you,  
“You’re hungry. You should eat. They are my specialty.”  
“Specialties should always come with bacon.” you retorted.  
His eyebrows furrowed before placing two strips of bacon on your plate.  
“Better?”  
You nodded before taking an oversized bite of pancakes.

“You are still VERY much human I see. I expected you to be further along.”  
“ And now you know why....Chuck.”  
“Oh. You mean Castiel. The two of you…”  
“Well, we weren't building sandcastles when you found me. Isn't this what was supposed to happen...when you created us in pairs?”  
“It was. Yes. I can tell that it is causing you a great deal of pain.” He said handing you another napkin. “You still love him. I just assumed when you left him...”  
“I didn't leave because I didn't love him. And you know that.” You snarled, as you poured more syrup onto the pancakes.

“Erela…”  
“Just answer me one question...Why? Why me? Suddenly I go from a treasonist fallen angel, to a human, and now I evolve into the most powerful form of an angel? There are like angels 500 times better and stronger than me…is this some new form of punishment?”  
“You’re right. There are hundreds of angels better and stronger than you. But I chose you because, you defied me when I was...wrong. And you stood your ground, willing to lose everything for it, fight for what was right.”  
“Wrong? But you’re God. God is infallible…”  
“What I did, to Lucifer, I know now was wrong. I didn't help him when when the mark affected him, I blamed him for it instead. You tried to save him, my son, when I wouldn't.”  
“So when you say recent, I am assuming this epiphany of yours was after you tried to have me destroyed in Kansas? Hmmm? Can I get some more coffee please?” you said with a snarky tone tapping the rim of your cup.

He sighed, grabbing the pot and filling your cup, placing it down on the counter.

“I get it. I do. You are still upset. But I have chosen you to be my true archangel, instead of creating a new one. You are perfect. You question me, you have no agenda, and you can identify with the archangels, the angels, and the humans having experience being all of them.”  
“What about Gabriel?”  
“Seriously? He’ll turn heaven into a Universal Studios. It's you Erela. I have chosen you.”  
“So are you saying I don't have a choice? That you are commanding me? What if I refuse?”

Pulling a tab off of his tablet he handed you the check.  
“Can I get you anything else?”  
“Erela??  
“ANSWER ME CHUCK!”

“Erela? Wake up!

The sound of Castiel's voice brought you around. You moved erratically, your eyes darting in every direction.  
“Hey. Hey. Hey. I didn't mean to scare you.”

Throwing your arms around him, you hugged him with all of your might.

“Are you ok?” he asked as he brushed your cheek with his hand. You nodded as he moved in closer, kissing you gently. “I love you, Erela.” he whispered.

Castiel sneezed. Startling you both.

“We gotta go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jumping up you both grabbed your clothes, redressing hastily before you transported the both of you back to the hotel.

“Why did you bring us back here?” Castiel asked before he noticed you stumble a bit after arriving.  
“Erela?”  
“I'm fine. Let’s just get inside.”

You still had a key in the pocket of your jeans. Opening the door cautiously, having seen the Impala still parked nearby, you were relieved to find it empty.

“Stay here. I’ll be back.” you told him as you headed back out the door only to find the doorway, blocked by two armed Winchesters.  
“Y/N? What the hell!” Dean yelled.  
“We almost shot you!” Sam exclaimed as he uncocked his gun.  
“Look I'm sorry. I know you are both probably really pissed, and I don't have any right to be here, but I need your help…”  
“You got a lot of nerve Y/N…” Dean interrupted.  
“It’s Castiel!” You shouted, startling them both. “He’s…”  
“Human. Well, partly. ” Castiel growled from the bed.

“Human? How?” Sam asked.  
“Remember that thing, about God making us in pairs? Well, the whole premise was that if we are together, we become human, live out our days getting married, having babies, growing old...we just didn't know it would start to affect us so quickly.”

  
Interrupted by Dean’s phone ringing, you plopped down on the end of the bed next to Castiel, rubbing your hands over your face. You could hear the rumble of Dean’s voice through the door, it sounded important, whatever it was he was discussing.  
“I am feeling hungry.” Castiel murmured under his breath. “So annoying.”  
“We have left over pizza in our room, I will get it.” Sam said exiting as Dean walked in at the same time, pushing his phone back in to his pocket.

“Who was that?” you asked Dean.  
“That was Jack.”  
“Jack? Is he ok?” Castiel inquired.  
“Yeah he’s fine. He said he found the rip, in a park not too far from here actually.” Dean added.  
“The rip?” you asked.  
“It’s an opening to an alternative universe, created when Jack was born. We should go!” Castiel announced as he stood up, only to wobble a bit before gripping your hand  
“You are not going anywhere.” You protested. “I will go with them, you are far too weak.”

Sam returned with a pizza box in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. Handing a beer to Dean, he handed the box to Castiel, who nodded with appreciation.  
“You’re eating?” Dean asked Castiel.  
“Yes, but I will be fine, it’s just a minor technicality of what is happening to me, to both of us.”  
“Well, you are not going anywhere my friend, me and Sammy have this, you two stay here.”  
“I am going. You could use my strength wherever this thing takes you. I may be weakening, but an archangel is still an archangel.  
“Y/N, shouldn’t you stay here with Cas?” Sam suggested.  
“I will be fine.” Castiel interrupted. “She’s right. It would better if she was with you.

Reaching in to his jacket, Castiel removed his angel blade and handed it to you. The sight of his current state pained you; he had always been the Winchesters ace up their sleeve, their fellow soldier, and brother, in this world.  
“Let’s go.” Dean barked, heading out the door with Sam close behind.

Standing up to follow him, you felt Castiel grip your hand, pulling you back towards him. Everything he was feeling that moment you could read in his puddled up eyes.  
“I will watch over them Castiel. I promise.”

With that you leaned down and kissed him.  
“Be safe.” He whispered.  
Nodding against his cheek and kissing it softly, before you stood up and left to join the Winchesters.

Pulling up to the park, Dean turned off his lights as the Impala entered the vacant parking lot as you scanned the area for life before getting out. With your flashlights out, Dean opened the trunk to show the menagerie of weapons they had collected over the years; it truly was a sight. Sam handed you a gun. Checking it for bullets, then reloading the magazine, you placed it your belt, still holding the angel blade firmly. Following Dean’s commands you moved steadily behind him through the area. The way the rip was described to you in the car, as if it was a floating lightning bolt, you were surprised that you were unable to feel it, or see it. An energy that great would be a like beacon to angels, and demons for that matter. This was strange. Too strange. Dean signaled your next direction, passing through a wooded area near by, when you smelled it.

Sulfur.

Breaking the silence you yelled out,  
“Dean! Sam! It’s a trap!”

But it was too late, you were surrounded. You could sense six maybe seven more demons in the area. Releasing your angel blade in to your hand you were ready. The sounds of Dean and Sam already in battle filled your ears, along with their grunts and fists making contact. The hollow glow of a demon blade doing its work lit up the area minimally, as you felt yourself be thrown a great distance. Damnitt! You were out of practice and out of shape. Pushing yourself up, you headed back towards the brothers. You were better than this, the strength within you seem to swell with your frustration. Seeing Sam grapple with one, and unable to find Dean, you had enough. Suddenly the dark became light as your eyes began to beam pure white light.

“Shut your eyes!” you yelled before the battle ended in one sharp flash.

The only sounds you could hear were Dean and Sam’s unsettled breathing.  
“Did I get them all?” you wondered aloud.  
“Yeah. I think so.” Sam answered.  
“Good. Because I am not sure how I did that.”

Picking up the flashlights on the ground, you returned them to Sam and Dean, helping them up off the ground.

“What did you mean when you said it was a trap?” Dean asked, brushing the ground off his jacket.  
“I could hear their thoughts. The rip. It’s not here. I don’t know who you spoke to, but it was not Jack. For whatever reason we were set up…”

Your voice trailed off, your eyes widened as you pressed your hands to your temples.

“Y/N. What is it?” Dean asked.

“This wasn’t a trap for you….whoever that was on the phone, they were setting me up. They must have known I would come with you. CASTIEL!”


	11. Chapter 11

When you arrived back at the hotel, Sam and Dean began to search the premises for him, while you took a moment to listen in to angel radio. It was quiet, almost too quiet, minimal amounts of chatter considering. It was the perfect crime. Not only was he left alone, he was also partially human, leaving him in a weakened state….how could you be so stupid you thought to yourself. Closing your eyes, and crunching your fingers together in a prayer like position you whispered,  
“I need you. I need you both.”

As you reopened them, you found yourself face to face with Gabriel and Lucifer.

“Already so demanding I see." Gabriel snapped with sarcasm. “Lucifer. Always a pleasure.” 

"Y/N. I specifically said call ME if you needed anything. I already killed him once. Two times seems, immoderate?” Lucifer said.

“Alright stop. Chuck says I am the new end all be all of archangels, so shut the hell up. Ok? Castiel is missing. I went out with the Winchesters when we got a call from Jack about finding the rip in to some sort of AU. The call was faked. We got jumped by a group of demons. It was a set up. For me, not them. Castiel was gone when we got back, and the worst part is, he is partially human and is losing his angel strength by the minute.”  
“Human? Ooh the angel soulmate affect…you two make each other weaker when you are….ew Y/N.” Lucifer snarled.  
“You want to talk to me about sex? You? There is literally walking proof of your indiscretions jackass.”  
“Woh! Gabriel bellowed.  
“Shut up Gabriel!” both you and Lucifer bellowed in unison.

“Why don’t all of you shut up!” Dean barked from behind you.  "Now Cas is missing, and we need to find them. Now, does anyone have a clue who has him, or where he could be?”  
“It’s not demons.” Lucifer added.  
“Of course you would say that.” Dean responded snidely. “So why did we get jumped by a bunch of them in the woods? What? We interrupted them taking a piss and startled them?”  
“So crude.” Lucifer complained. “But I don’t detect any sulfur here, do you?”  
“Then who?” asked Sam

Looking to your angelic brothers, you all seem to come to a consensus as the same time.  
“Boy. Dean might be right, we really are dicks.” Gabriel added.  
“Wait. You think angels did this?” Sam responded. “But why?”  
"My guess, is that in good ol’ angel fashion, not everyone is thrilled by the return of Erela, some who may feel she should pay for her…transgressions in the past.” Gabriel said. “My money's on the ones who want you to pay are going to cash it out of Castile’s ass.”  
“They’re going to hurt him, because they can’t hurt me.” You stated frozen in thought of the pain you still continue to cause him.  
“Bingo.” Gabriel retorted.

“Then we go home.” You answered. “I don’t even know if I can get back in. And what about Lucifer?” you questioned.  
“I have an idea but you are not going to like it.” Gabriel said.  
“What is it?” Lucifer asked.  
“You two will be my prisoners.” He said as shackles appeared in his hand with a snap.  
“No. Absolutely not.” You roared.

“Erela! It makes sense. Look, I know what I did to you. And I am...sorry. I am. But we can use it to our advantage…”  
“Our advantage? OUR advantage? This will be only to YOUR advantage. You walk in with the two most wanted archangels in chains, I don’t trust you with that much power…and admiration if you know what I mean Gabriel.  
“Erela, I told you, I’m…”  
“Save it!” you snapped. “We need to think of something else.”

Lucifer walked towards you, crossing his arms, he stared into your eyes, taking a deep breath, “Now. This may physically hurt me to say Erela, but I agree with Gabriel. I think it is a good plan. And I promised, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Can I talk to Y/N or Erela for a minute, please?” Dean interrupted.  
You were surprised by Dean’s request. Even stranger was Lucifer and Gabriel’s agreement to allow you to step away with the oldest Winchester into your vacant hotel room. Face to face, you wanted so much to take that moment to tell him how you felt, the remorse you felt that you hurt him, how deep down, your human soul still cried out for him.

“What is it Dean?” you said gulping back your impending human tears.  
“Y/N. I may have not have known you for...millions of years, but I think I know you well enough now, to know that something is up.”

Placing your hands in your back pockets you moved away from him, nervously.

“Look at me Y/N.” he demanded. “See, that plan? Gabriel’s plan? Is a good plan. In fact it’s the only one you have, but you already know that. But something is stopping you. So what is it? What aren’t you telling them. What aren’t you telling me?”

“If I go Dean, I am NOT coming back!”

With that you sat down on the paisley designed carpet, pulling your knees to your chest.  
“I’m not coming back. Ever.” you repeated.

Dean sat down next to you. Taking a moment, you told him of your visit with Chuck. His immediate reaction was to try to fight it, but you told him that the decision was made. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around.

“Dean stop…” but there was that warmth again.

Wrapping both arms around him, you took some much needed breathes, realizing this may be your last moments with him.

“I need you to look after Castiel. He will regain his mojo as you say, and knowing he has you, and Sam, it will be the only way I will be able to survive this.” you added as tears streamed down your face.

Looking up at him for a response, you saw his own tears. Moving to your knees, you wiped them away.

“Y/N. I don’t want to lose you.” he said.

Looking into those eyes that still gave you butterflies, you leaned in and kissed him. Dean was the physical manifestation of your fading human side.

“I love you Dean Winchester.”  
Kissing him one last time, you stood up and headed back outside.

“Everything ok?” Sam inquired  
You nodded wiping your arm across your eyes one more time before wrapping your arms around him.

“Goodbye my dear Sam. Thank you for everything. Please take care of yourself.”  
“Hey! No one is saying goodbye here. We don’t do that.”  
“We?”  
“Damn right we. You are family Y/N.”

Giving him one last hug, you walked towards your archangel brothers as Dean appeared in the doorway. Looking back towards him one last time you saw his lips move slowly,  
“I love you too.”

With a smile, you nodded and turned to Lucifer and Gabriel.  
“What was that?” Gabriel purred.  
“Shut up. Now let's go.” you commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

When you arrived at the park, you could feel the gate, just like Castiel described.  
“Ok. I made the call. They are expecting me. Shall I do the honors?” Gabriel teased, holding up the shackles. “Feel like we need a safe word.” he joked as he attached them to you and Lucifer.

Even with the shackles on Lucifer’s movement was swift, maneuvering perfectly to strangle Gabriel with the chains within seconds.  
“‘This is just a tiny taste of what I will do to you if you try to deceive us. Do you understand little brother?”

Lucifer released Gabriel, leaving him stammering as he rubbed the skin on his throat.  
“I second that!” You hissed at Gabriel. “You tried to kill me before, you won’t get a second chance.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up red.”  
“Easy Chewie.” Gabriel said with a grin. “I am not going to deceive anyone. Now let’s do this.”

“Hello Peter.” Gabriel greeted the angel at the gate.  
“Gabriel. I see you brought an offering.” he smirked. “Hello Erela, Lucifer. It has been too long.”  
“Not long enough. But hasn't that always been your problem...Peter?” Lucifer said sarcastically.

Peter moved aggressively toward Lucifer, before Gabriel intervened.

“Easy brother. You’ll get your turn. But for now, he’s mine.” Gabriel growled, tugging on Lucifer’s chains harshly.  
Peter moved out of the way as Gabriel lead you both through the door.

The feel of heaven, after all this time was overwhelming. It still felt like home, no matter how much you didn’t want it to. You were focused on finding Castiel.

“Gabriel, where are you taking us?” you whispered  
“Would you relax and let Daddy work?” he loudly whispered as he lead you down a long hallway. Arriving at a large conference room you were met by a familiar face.  
“Zaphkiel.” you exclaimed.

“Erela. Good to see you again. I cannot say the same about you Lucifer.”  
“You ‘hwert my wittle feelings Zaphkiel. Still a nerd.”

You snorted when you laughed at Lucifer's childish name calling. The truth was Zaphkiel was an archangel, the smartest of them all, blessed with the same knowledge as God himself.  
“Is she ok?” Zaphkiel asked Gabriel.  
“Do you really need me to answer that?” He responded. “She’s fine. They are both fine. Now. Do you have what I want?”  
You looked at Gabriel.  
“Of course.” Zaphkiel said as he returned to his desk to sit down. “But his condition is not good.”  
“Who’s condition? Do you mean Castiel?” you said concerningly.

Zaphkiel nodded.  
“Once I heard from Gabriel what was happening, my garrison got to him as soon as they could, but I fear it may have been to late. His injuries, are life threatening. Tell me, how did he become human?”  
You lowered your head, shock running through your body.  
“Oh I see.” Zaphkiel responded. “I am so very sorry. I didn’t realize you two had...reconnected.”

Taking a breath, you looked up at him.  
“It doesn’t matter now. I need to see him. Please.”  
“Of course dear sister. But not until we have a deal.” Zaphkiel bossed.

“What is this?” Lucifer snapped.  
“It’s simple really Lucifer. Erela agrees to stay and become what God has intended her to be, or…” he drifted off.  
“Let me guess...there is no “or”.” Gabriel retorted. “You lied to me!”  
“You and your angels didn’t save him, you were the ones who took him...didn’t you? Part of Dad’s big plan. Make her obey. At any cost!” Lucifer snarled.  
“Pretty smart, wouldn't you say?” Zaphkiel teased.

“I’ll do whatever you want!” You blurted. “I’ll stay. Please. Just take me to him.” you begged. “You promise to stay Erelea? Take your place by my side and rule heaven together as God has intended?”  
“Yes. I will.”  
“Then remove her shackles Gabriel, and follow me.” Zaphkiel commanded.

Gabriel released you as told. Taking the key from him, you hugged Lucifer, and slipped it into Lucifer’s hand..  
“You know what to do my friend.” you murmured before moving quickly to catch up.

Zaphkiel opened a door at the end of the hall, where you found Castiel lying on a bunk, his body bloodied by what had to have been an angel blade.You crouched beside him, feeling for any sort of proof of life. Kissing him gently on the forehead, you laid your hands on his body and began to heal his deep life threatening wounds. Feeling his life force flicker you looked down at him, to see his eyes open open slowly, sensitive to the light.

“Erela...what are you…” he suddenly collapsed.  
“Castiel. Castiel!” you called out. He wasn't breathing. “Dammitt! you screamed as you felt your own body start to falter, growing weaker as you pressed your fingers on his forehead, fighting for him to come back to you.  
“Get her out of here!” you heard Gabriel yell as you felt your body being lifted.  
“Castiel!” you moaned as the sounds surrounding you became muffled, and the lights seemed to fade to black.

Letting out a loud gasp you sat up, unsure of where you were.  
“Take it easy Erela. It's ok.” Lucifer assured you.  
“Where is Castiel? What happened?”  
“He’s fine. Ok. He’s fine. You two were draining each other’s strength. Once we got you out of there, Gabriel was able to heal him and I…”

Looking down at your body you noticed something different. In fact it wasn't just physical...you felt different too. Looking at Lucifer, you stood up and started to back away from him, as he slowly came to his feet.  
“What did you do?” you said with an accusatory tone.. “Am I…”  
“You were dying Erela…and yes. 100%.”

The thought of grieving the loss of your remaining humanity crossed your mind, but there were no tears, there were so grumbles for food, no thirst for drink, no lingering pain of any kind.

“Are you ok Lucifer?”  
“Yeah. I will be. Erela, I never thanked you for...”  
You hugged him, and to your surprise, he reciprocated, holding you tight.  
“You are going to be ok Erela.”  
“We both are.” Pulling away from him you asked, “Where is Zaphkiel?”  
“About that...I’m going to need a one way ticket out of here.

Taking his hand, you lead him through the hallways to the door back to earth.

“Thank you Lucifer. Oh. Wait! Did you do it?” He nodded.  
“Goodbye old friend.” giving him one last hug he exited.

Walking back towards the boardroom you had met Zaphkiel in upon your arrival, you found it full of angels, who seemed hostile and worried. Word of Zaphkiel’s untimely death and the unknown whereabouts of Lucifer had spread quickly through heaven. Entering without being noticed you listened to their prattling, and theories before standing at the front of the table and clearing your throat. The room fell silent in almost an instant.  
“Hello.” you started.

The eyes of all the angels were upon you. Feeling heavy.  
“Seems most of you already know who I am. Some of you were my friends a very long time ago, and some of you tried to kill me not that long ago...and some of you were both.”

You noticed Gabriel step in to the doorway, motioning you to follow him with the tilt of his head.

“So, no hard feelings. Heaven looks...solid...so keep up the good work.” you cheered.  
Smiling and waving at a few of them as you headed to the door, you picked up the pace as you reached Gabriel who was snickering.

“Don't say a word!” you said pointing your finger in his face.

Gabriel took you to room, where you found Castiel laying on a bed. He looked good, healthy and healed, but he was not conscious.

“Erela, He is completely healed, but he seems to be in some sort of comatose state. It doesn’t make sense.”  
“I know. Lucifer did it. I asked him to.”`

Moving to the bed you sat down next to him, taking his large hand in yours, resting your cheek against it.

“This isn't fair. How is it that I finally get him back...only to lose him all over again.”

Running your hand through his hair, you leaned down to his ear,  
“ I love you Castiel. I never stopped, and I never will stop. Our love, our pain, will live inside of me every moment for the rest of my existence...but not in you. Not anymore. Move on my sweet Castiel. Take care of the Winchesters, protect earth, I will be watching.”

Kissing him on the lips, you saw a teardrop fall upon his cheek. It was yours. “Gabriel. Do it. Now!”  
“Erela, don’t do this.”  
“Now I said!”

Gabriel placed his hand over Castiel’s forehead and scrubbed his mind clean of every memory, from the beginning of time of you, and your love story.

“Now, take him home. Back to the Winchesters. And do the same to them.” you snapped walking away before he could talk you out of it, or you thought to much longer about it.

Turning the corner, you leaned against the wall, and closed your eyes. Castiel’s eyes, his kiss, his touch, filled your senses...GOD HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS!”

“With my help of course.” a shy voice answered.  
Opening your eyes you saw your favorite waiter.  
“Welcome home Erela.”

“Dad…” was all you could say before he wrapped you up in your arms.


	13. Prologue

Months passed since you had ascended to heaven. Your work with the angels seemed to be going well, and those who had opposed you seemed to be warming to you as they witnessed first hand your devotion to them and to heaven.

Gabriel had remained in heaven with you. He had become your number two. (Which obviously he found funny) and had become a close friend and confidant. He was key in connecting with those who still felt that you were not to be trusted.

From time to time, you would visit Lucifer, giving you a chance to scorn him for his wrong doings. He never spoke of the Winchesters or Castiel which you were sure he did to spare your feelings. It was also a relief, because it meant he hadn't killed them yet either.

As for the Winchesters, you would pass by their bunker from time to time, or watch them from a far on a hunt, insuring they were safe. Your favorite was to put on an outfit that their friend Jody got you and stand behind them in line with some snacks off the shelf at a Gas n Sip, close enough to hear their banter, and their laughter which you missed so much. And, right on cue, Dean would turn around and offer to buy them for you..giving you some cheesy pick up line. There would be moments you wished you could tell him who you were, and how much you missed him, but he was exactly as he should be; hunting with his brother.

As for Castiel, time had not been kind or healing. The pain was still raw, your pull to him was still so strong.  However, you knew that the Winchesters would be the family he needed, and he their protector. The thought that someday, you planned to return to him kept you going... for now.

Walking back down a bright white walkway, you looked excitedly at each door, before you found the right name, spelling and date. Double and triple checking it against the scrap piece of paper gripped in your hand, you turned the knob and walked in timidly.

“Hello?” you called out.

There he was. Sitting on the end of the bed of what appeared to be just another dingy hotel, with his journal in hand.

“There you are. Where have you been?”

“Hi John.”


End file.
